The Remnant of RWBY
by Walkman355
Summary: Jaune Arc is just a simple boy living out his days as a custodian of Vault 73, until one day due to an accident his Vault is opened. After a sudden encounter with Knight Pyrrha Nikos of the Brotherhood of Steel, his life is forever changed as he journey's into the Wasteland to find parts to repair his vault.
1. The Boy from the Vault

**The Remnant's of RWBY**

Chapter 1: The Boy from the Vault

Jaune pushed his cart down the hall nervously, today was another day for him in Vault 73 as a custodian and one of the things he didn't look forward to was the suffocating smell of ammonia. He hated that the G.O.A.T. had assigned him to this job, especially since every other job he could have gotten he was sure he'd be good at! Sure he'd blown up the science lab by mixing the wrong materials, and sure he may not have been physically fit enough to handle the security force, but a custodian was not the job for him! As if on que, the security force did come his way, and the ever so rude Cardin Winchester shoved him into the wall, "Watch where you're going mop-head!" He had called him that, because of his scruffy blonde head and the fact that he was a custodian. Jaune kept out of his way and nursed his shoulder as he began to pick up his supplies that had spilled off of his cart. He reached for the bleach to touch hands with the Vault's medical intern, and one of the few Faunus who were let inside the Vault despite the war that had ended in nuclear fire, Velvet Scarlatina.

"Sorry, you looked like you needed some help." She added nervously.

"Yeah, thanks. It's going to be a rough day." He said as he picked up the rest of his supplies and put them back on the cart.

"Don't let them get you down, Cardin and his gang is just jealous that you are such a wonderful person." She said with a warm smile.

"If I'm so wonderful then why am I stuck mopping people's floors, while they get vault armor and bully me." He said as he picked up his stuff, "Thanks Vel, but I just need to get back to work."

He continued his rounds, only really taking joy in the fact that his mother was the Overseer; although his dad, the previous chief of security, decided to leave the Vault to see if the outside world was okay and he never came back. Now that Cardin's dad was the chief, Cardin was his go-to man for making sure everyone stayed in line. So Jaune pushed his cart around and cleaned up the floors and cafeteria, making sure the trash disposal units were working at max efficiency. The one thing he liked about being a custodian though is that if maintenance ever had a problem they would call him over to help out if they needed the extra hands, because no one knew the workings of the Vault like Jaune. And that day was especially special, because it was his seventeenth birthday. So when he arrived at the cafeteria around lunchtime, a few of his friends were there. Vel and her buddies were in different departments, he didn't know them, but he knew that one was in the Science Labs and the others worked on the security team as the few good ones. His mother sat there as well with Perkins his boss, and Matchstick their Mr. Handy who worked with Jaune to clean the halls; truth be told, Jaune was only a custodian so he could replace Perkins when he retired.

"Jaune!" Velvet waved motioning him to sit with them, as she handed him a slice of cake, "I cut it before Matchstick could so you don't need to worry it's safe."

He smiled and ate it as her friends told jokes and had fun, his mother discussed with him her plans for the Vault while she was still running it at least, and Perkins gave him the latest update on maintenance. "So today I heard Rodney say that the Vault's water chip is acting up, so he may try to start a rationing system around here. You know I don't get why people don't just head out and ask another Vault for help, or hell just head out and try life on the outside! Your father, was the bravest among us, and I remember your granddad trying the same thing too! They were just two men though, imagine what would happen if we all left and used those batons and guns of ours! We'd be fine." He ranted, as Jaune's mother turned to him.

"We've been over this, even if we call for it, these people have been too sheltered. They'll just want to stay inside and live where they know it's safe. Besides, right now we've got the means to survive and that's all I want. I don't want to send anyone out knowing that they will die!" She said as she pouted with a mouthful of cake. Say what you will about his mother's wisdom, Jaune knew just how childish she was and how much he took after her.

"Maybe it is time to go out," Jaune said, getting everyone's attention, "I mean, how much longer until something major malfunctions like the Vault door." He said finishing off his slice, before getting up to finish off his rounds. He continued cleaning the Vault making sure to stop by Timmy Davis' to give him a candy, as Timmy and Jaune were good friends despite the age gap of seven years.

"Thanks for the sucker Jaune, as usual here's the next issue of Grognak the Barbarian I was able to get from my big brother." Jaune took it and opened the pages, reading it as he leaned on the cart and pushed it with his weight, watching how Grognak fought his foes with his signature battleax and war-sword. He enjoyed the little comics despite their foolishness. He took his routine trip over by the door to pay his respects to his dad and to clean, to find that Cardin was patrolling it today. As he put his hand on his chest and set down the flower Velvet had made out of colored paper, Cardin chuckled.

"Still praying he'll make it back? Face the facts, Jauny-boy you're dad is deader than any Radroach that scuttles through here!" He cried out with a laugh as he continued to toss his baseball in the air.

"At least my dad isn't a coward who hides in a hole in the ground." Jaune muttered as he looked up to see the ball whizzing at his head, he was able to move out of the way in time, but the ball hit the open button on the Vault door controls.

"Now look what you did mop-head!" Cardin cried as he stormed over to switch it off, and picked up his ball, "You insult my father again and I'll have to make sure you get an extended stay in Velvet's infirmary!" He said jabbing his finger into Jaune's chest before hitting the close button. "Why isn't it working!?" Cardin fussed.

"The door's designed to close only after it's fully opened." Jaune stated, "Just wait a little bit, it's not so bad." He said as he looked at the door and tapped his foot. It finally opened and Jaune turned to Cardin, "Now press it." Cardin did as he was told, but there was a grinding followed by a deafening crack, "Well that can't be good." Jaune added as he heard a large buzzing noise. Fifteen large rapier wasps filled the gap, as Jaune looked down the tunnel to see that the exit to the Vault had been converted to a hive for the creatures. Jaune turned to Carden who was already backing away from the creatures and drawing his 10mm pistol, he opened fire, killing three, but that only made them angrier.

They frenzied, and Cardin turned and ran. Jaune looked about for the closest available weapon, only seeing his mop. He took it and pointed the mop end towards them to which they just buzzed angrily, one flew towards him, and he tangled the mop around it's stinger as he sent out a distress call on his Pip-boy. "Mayday, mayday, this is front gate we've been breached! Rapier wasps are flooding in and these things are huge!" It yanked itself free and was ready to attack him, when a sword flew through its skull as a figure in power armor stood there ready to fight.

The other wasps turned around, and the stranger drew their second sword which shifted into a gun and they began to open fire downing the things quickly. They closed the distance, and the stranger turned it back into a sword, and drew their shield as they fought them off. Jaune took the sword from the dead wasp and charged into the fray to assist the stranger, hacking down wasp after wasp closing the distance. He finally got close as the stranger hacked down the last of the wasps and turned to face him. The stranger reared back to strike as their sword became a javelin, and he raised his blade to strike, they side-stepped as his blade nicked their helmet and they threw their javelin at the wasp behind him who had decided to get back up. The stranger turned to speak and tried for a minute before removing their helmet, and it was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had long red hair in a ponytail and beautiful emerald eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't communicate my thoughts when I was fighting, I just saw that wasp and I acted. Unfortunately you nicked my speech unit so this helmet is useless now." She said tossing it aside.

"Yeah." He replied dreamily.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm Jaune," He said, "I mean, yes! Yes I am okay, I mean my name's not okay but," He looked at her and she was snickering, "Yeah, I'm Jaune and I am not dead because of you so...thanks." He said extending his hand which she almost crushed in a vice-grip.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, "I sometimes forget this is power armor." She said as she noticed the crowd that had gathered at the entrance, she waved at Jaune's mother, "Hello, you must be the Overseer, I am Knight Pyrrha Nikos of the Brotherhood of Steel, and I was on patrol avoiding the rapier wasp nest when I heard Jaune's distress signal on the other side and wondered who'd be foolish enough to be inside it. Little did I know a Vault was here!" She exclaimed, "Jaune is a great asset, not many Vault dwellers stand their ground against rapier wasps armed with only a mop."

His mother smiled and looked at him, "Well I thank you for saving my son Knight Nikos, and I must say your timing is impeccable. We have been having technical problems and I was considering sending out some people to gather parts to repair our Vault."

"Well the Wasteland is no place for any Vault Dwellers who can't handle themselves, however I would not mind running security as I took a few of them to the nearby city of Vale, it's not as big as it used to be but a good bit of it has survived the war." She said with optimism.

His mother pondered it, and approached Jaune with his grand-father's Shield/Shieth and eyed the sword, "That was your fathers, I don't know where Knight Nikos found it, but I think it will serve you well with the rest of it." She said as she sheathed the blade and handed it back to him. He turned to face his old friend's as Velvet and her friends stepped forward.

"We'll accompany Jaune to Vale." She said, "You're going to need a doctor, and some extra able hands." She said looking at Knight Nikos.

Pyrrha smiled, "Very well, the more the merrier. Shall we be off then Jaune?"

He took one last look at his old life and family before meeting Pyrrha's gaze, "Let's go!"

And so they ventured out into the bright Wasteland, not knowing the adventure they were in for.


	2. You Are SPECIAL

**So now that I'm completely sure I want to do this fanfiction, and have already planned out the first set of characters and the main stats for the story as well as the world and how it works, so go ahead and peruse at your leisure, more to be added tomorrow.**

**RWBY Spec Sheets**

**Jaune Arc**

Strength: Fair

Perception: Poor

Endurance: Ok

Charisma: Bad

Intelligence: Neutral

Agility: Adept

Luck: Expert

Jaune's Skills

Expert: Repair, Sneak

Adept: Melee Weapons, Survival

Fair: Unarmed, Medicine

Neutral: Speech, Science

Ok: Barter, Lockpick

Bad: Guns, Explosives

Poor: Big Guns, Dust Weapons

**Pyrrha Nikos**  


Strength: Expert

Perception: Neutral

Endurance: Adept

Charisma: Poor

Intelligence: Fair

Agility: Ok

Luck: Bad

Pyrrha's Skills

Expert: Melee Weapons, Survival

Adept: Unarmed, Guns

Fair: Repair, Medicine

Neutral: Dust Weapons, Explosives

Ok: Lockpick, Science

Bad: Sneak, Big Guns

Poor: Barter, Speech

**Lie Ren**

Strength: Neutral

Perception: Adept

Endurance: Fair

Charisma: Poor

Intelligence: Neutral

Agility: Expert

Luck: Bad

Ren's Skills

Expert: Unarmed, Sneak

Adept: Guns, Lockpick

Fair: Repair, Science

Neutral: Medicine, Survival

Ok: Melee Weapons, Dust Weapons

Bad: Barter, Speech

Poor: Big Guns, Explosives

**Nora Valkyrie**

Strength: Expert

Perception: Neutral

Endurance: Fair

Charisma: Adept

Intelligence: Bad

Agility: Poor

Luck: Ok

Nora's Skills

Expert: Melee Weapons, Big Guns

Adept: Barter, Speech

Fair: Explosives, Dust Weapons

Neutral: Survival, Unarmed

Ok: Medicine, Repair

Bad: Science, Lockpick

Poor: Sneak, Guns

**Ruby Rose**

Strength: Adept

Perception: Ok

Endurance: Neutral

Charisma: Bad

Intelligence: Poor

Agility: Expert

Luck: Fair

Ruby's Skills

Expert: Guns, Melee Weapons

Adept: Sneak, Big Guns

Fair: Dust Weapons, Survival

Neutral: Explosives, Unarmed

Ok: Repair, Speech

Bad: Barter, Lockpick

Poor: Science, Medicine

**Weiss Schnee**

Strength: Ok

Perception: Expert

Endurance: Poor

Charisma: Neutral

Intelligence: Adept

Agility: Fair

Luck: Bad

Weiss' Skills

Expert: Dust Weapons, Explosives

Adept: Science, Medicine

Fair: Repair, Lockpick

Neutral: Guns, Melee Weapons

Ok: Sneak, Barter

Bad: Speech, Survival

Poor: Unarmed, Big Guns

**Blake Belladonna **

Strength: Bad

Perception: Fair

Endurance: Ok

Charisma: Poor

Intelligence: Expert

Agility: Adept

Luck: Neutral

Blake's Skills

Expert: Science, Lockpick

Adept: Sneak, Melee Weapons

Fair: Survival, Guns

Neutral: Repair, Medicine

Ok: Unarmed, Dust Weapons

Bad: Barter, Speech

Poor: Big Guns, Explosives

**Yang Xiao-Long**

Strength: Adept

Perception: Neutral

Endurance: Expert

Charisma: Fair

Intelligence: Poor

Agility: Ok

Luck: Bad

Yang's Skills

Expert: Unarmed, Explosives

Adept: Survival, Speech

Fair: Barter, Dust Weapons

Neutral: Melee Weapons, Big Guns

Ok: Sneak, Guns

Bad: Repair, Lockpick

Poor: Science, Medicine

**Bloody Knives**

Strength: Expert

Perception: Ok

Endurance: Fair

Charisma: Bad

Intelligence: Poor

Agility: Neutral

Luck: Adept

Knives' Skills

Expert: Melee Weapons, Survival

Adept: Sneak, Unarmed

Fair: Guns, Explosives

Neutral: Repair, Lockpick

Ok: Speech, Barter

Bad: Big Guns, Dust Weapons

Poor: Science, Medicine

**Luxus Rayfor von Würfel**

Strength: Poor

Perception: Expert

Endurance: Bad

Charisma: Fair

Intelligence: Neutral

Agility: Adept

Luck: Ok

Luxus' Skills

Expert: Guns, Dust Weapons

Adept: Speech, Barter

Fair: Explosives, Sneak

Neutral: Repair, Lockpick

Ok: Medicine, Science

Bad: Unarmed, Survival

Poor: Big Guns, Melee Weapons

**Deverou Tenebrous**

Strength: Neutral

Perception: Neutral

Endurance: Expert

Charisma: Bad

Intelligence: Fair

Agility: Adept

Luck: Poor

Deverou's Skills

Expert: Unarmed, Survival

Adept: Sneak, Guns

Fair: Melee Weapons, Dust Weapons

Neutral: Science, Lockpick

Ok: Medicine, Repair

Bad: Explosives, Big Guns

Poor: Barter, Speech

**Caradin Cross**

Strength: Expert

Perception: Fair

Endurance: Adept

Charisma: Neutral

Intelligence: Bad

Agility: Poor

Luck: Ok

Caradin's Skills

Expert: Melee Weapons, Big Guns

Adept: Survival, Unarmed

Fair: Dust Weapons, Explosives

Neutral: Lockpick, Medicine

Ok: Speech, Repair

Bad: Science, Barter

Poor: Sneak, Guns

**Velvet** **Scarlatina**

Strength: Poor

Perception: Neutral

Endurance: Bad

Charisma: Ok

Intelligence: Expert

Agility: Adept

Luck: Fair

Velvet's Skills

Expert: Medicine, Science

Adept: Sneak, Guns

Fair: Repair, Explosives

Neutral: Survival, Speech

Ok: Dust Weapon, Barter

Bad: Unarmed, Melee Weapons

Poor: Big Guns, Lockpick

**That's what I've got for now, review and tell me what you think. Maybe you want to show up in a later chapter? Submit a well balanced OC along these guidelines and you may see them in a later chapter.**


	3. The Vytal Wasteland

**The next chapter, up lickity split and there's a lot to take in here so take your time with it. I've altered the Fallout World to fit nicely in the RWBY one so we've still got a lot of people with different agendas, doing Wastelandy things. We see the first of our Wastelander life in the Ren-Valkyrie Hunting Lodge!**

**The Remnant of RWBY**

Chapter 2: The Vytal Wasteland

Jaune emerged into the blinding sunlight with Velvet and Pyrrha to get a clear view of the charred and cracked wasteland that stretched before them, "It's massive, and so lifeless." Jaune said as he almost felt pity for Knight Nikos.

"Well I wouldn't say it is dead, the wasteland has a life all it's own. Farmers, traders, and couriers all try to make a living as the larger powers fight over their ideals. The Brotherhood of Steel is trying to restore humanity by using old world Dust tech to make the Wasteland inhabitable. The NVR or New Vale Republic is trying to make sure that the old ways of freedom and democracy are spread through the world, but they are a bit too political. Caesar's Legion is a large scale army of Faunus and human slaves formed from the old White Fang and they are devoted to ensuring the survival of their people through the subjugation of others. The elite among them still bear the name of the White Fang. Finally there is the Enclave which uses Dust Tech for their own devices to ensure that their survival is the only one that matters." She finished, "Then there are the Grim and the other irradiated monsters of the wastes, things like Super Mutants, Ghouls, and creatures like those large rapier wasps you saw."

Jaune gulped but held firm I his conviction that the wasteland was where they needed to be. "So what else is there in the world?"

Pyrrha thought about it for a while, "Well there are the four kingdoms where the each faction makes their claim. Mistral is home of the Brotherhood, Vale is home of the NVR, Vacuo is home to The Enclave, and Atlas is home to Caesar's Legion. Each group has little skirmishes for power, but so far things have been well maintained. You don't need to worry about too much though, because the factions here in Vale are all you need to worry about."

"Good, I love worrying about who will try to kill me first." He said sarcastically.

She chuckled and pointed to a large structure in the distance, "That is New Vale, the main headquarters of the New Vale Republic, across the way which is split up into districts. Caesar's Legion is occupying Forever Fall right now and trying to press their way in, but the NVR Rangers have a tight hold on the border and their main headquarters are in the Residential District and Agricultural District. New Vegas is the Upper Class and Commercial Districts, and the Industrial District is split in two between Freeside and The Pitt. Freeside isn't too bad, if you roll with The Kings, but if you get in The Pitt you'll want some serious protection." She saw him grimace, "B-but not to worry, the Brotherhood of Steel's headquarters out here is Beacon Radio in the Old Beacon Academy so if you ever need us we're at the ready to help."

It was a lot for him to take in, but as he looked at his Pip-Boy and saw the vast expanse of the Vytal Wasteland he knew that Vale would be a very safe place. "Well then let's head on to Vale and see if we can't get some equipment for Velvet, her friends, and myself."

"Whatever you say Jaune, in fact I know a great place to go for that and it's not too far from here." Pyrrha said as she motioned them forward. They followed her down the ridge form the Vault and walked across the plains for an hour before reaching a small shack that rested next to a large canyon that led into Vale. Jaune was unsure about the canyon, so he looked to Pyrrha.

"Is there another way into Vale?" He asked.

"There are many ways in, but none of them are this safe." She replied.

"Oh, well I feel better already!" He said, as a large two headed snake slithered out of the canyon, and he let out a scream.

Pyrrha drew her weapon, "A King Taijitu!" She cried as she prepared to fight it, "Everyone get back!"

As it's white head reared back and opened it's mouth, it was immediately filled with explosions, as the head turned into nothing more than a stump. "Kraaa! Kraaa!" A girl called from the ridge above. She wore a pink pre-war spring dress, with a black vest, and a derby cap. In her hands was a rapid fire grenade launcher, that quickly shifted into a Super Sledge as she jumped down and smashed it on the other head. She walked away from the large carcass calmly and approached them, "Welcome to the Ren-Valkyrie Hunting Lodge, bringing discount Ursa Rugs and Beowolf Coats to you!" She said jabbing a finger at Jaune, "What are you a small, maybe a medium?" She said as she busted out the tape measurer and began to get his measurements, "Oh it doesn't matter, you'll look like a million caps when we're done with you!" She turned around, "Ren we've been over this, the sloth call signals we have customers~!" She said in a sing-song voice.

The man stepped out wearing a green button down shirt and a black vest with pink lining. He wore some white pants and black polished shoes as he also wore a derby cap. "Nora, we've been over this as well, I'm positive a sloth doesn't sound like that, and you should stop scaring customers." He turned to them, "Hello again Pyrrha, I see you've brought some friends with you this time."

She chuckled, "Hello Ren, Nora. These are my friends that I found in a Vault not too far from here, they're looking for a few parts to repair their door and replace the water chip in their Vault."

"Vault 73 huh? He said, you know my grandfather was from there. He left to become an adventurer and that's how he met my grandmother and built this business with Nora's grandfather. It's been in our family for generations." He said as he took stock of them, "But I could spare you some gear since you look like you're new to the wasteland scene."

He led them inside and Nora quickly went around taking everyone's measurements and brought them out new clothes to replace their Vault jumpsuits. Jaune decided to keep his, but he'd add some to it. Ren cut the left arm down to a short sleeve, and removed the right sleeve all together and sewed a hood on for him, to keep the sun from beating down on him and spared some old cheap metal armor and a black T-shirt to go under the jumpsuit. Nora changed Velvet into a button down shirt and a skirt, giving her a lab coat as well saying it made her look 'sciency'. Finally, after they had all changed into some better gear Ren went around giving everyone some weapons. Velvet's friends took a Thermic Lance, two machetes, and a 10mm pistol. Velvet herself took a 9mm pistol with a scope and 3 grenades that she kept in her medicine bag. Ren offered Jaune a repeater but Jaune shook his head, "I never really learned how to shoot, so I don't think I'll be too good at it."

"Well then maybe Nora and I should accompany you to Vale at least to make sure you all arrive okay." He turned to his partner, "We can close up the shop for a while right?"

She looked at him and shrugged, "We've needed new furs and stuff anyway. I'll haul the King Taijitu downstairs and get to work on turning it into profit." She said as she went outside.

"Is she serious?" Jaune asked, "That thing was huge."

Ren turned to him and laughed, "Nora's one of the few people I know who's as strong as a Paladin, and she doesn't wear power armor."

He looked outside and watched the young girl haul the large snake towards a big square pit next to their house and toss it in, before closing the doors to the pit and walking inside. "I'll catch up with you in a day of two, I gotta skin the Taijitu to make snakeskin clothing and some cool knickknacks from the bones. Then I guess I'll salt the meat and sell it here." She said as she started writing a list of things she wanted Ren to pick up in Vale, "Please get a lot of salt while you're there along with materials to make a big vat of tanning liquid so I can tan the snakeskin. Oh and don't forget…"

"Your sweets, I know by now to grab some candy while I'm in town." He said rolling his eyes. "Let's get moving then shall we?" It took them a while to navigate the craggy and tight space of the canyon, taking them through it safely Ren navigated them around areas he knew were full of Beowolves as he tried to make sure they could keep up with him.

It took them about an hour and a half to make it to the other side and thanks to Ren they avoided any conflict the whole way before they arrived at the large gate. "This will lead you into the agricultural district, and from there you can easily pass through NVR territory to get to the commercial district and purchase whatever parts you need if they even have them. I'm sure Pyrrha can take you to Beacon if she can't find the parts in the local market. I'd recommend checking with Schnee Caravans to find the parts, because they carry a large portion of Dust Tech and Old World Tech. If you go there, talk to Deverou and tell him Ren sent you, he'll let you talk to the owner of this branch directly. She goes by the name Weiss and doesn't like to have her time wasted so be proper and be quick. Well I hope you find what you're looking for but I've got to hurry, King Taijitu meat goes bad in two days if it's not preserved so I might want to look into Dust refrigeration while I'm here. But I've got to hurry or I'll never hear the end of it from Nora, later!" He yelled as he took off towards the gates and flashed the NVR officers there his ID.

Pyrrha turned to them, "Well let's get going, they'll let me in if I show them my Brotherhood ID Tags, so I'll get you registered with the NVR while we're here so you can move freely through the region."

Jaune nodded and followed her, taking his first step towards his adventure in the wasteland and the strange customs they held out here.

**Well how fun was that! Now we're finally getting into the city and meeting some of the other main characters along the way! Can't wait to see what the Schnee Caravan company will hold and how the OC's will fit in the world, trust me you'll like it. It's a Wild Wild Wasteland out there, so keep fighting the Good Fight!**


	4. Schnee Caravans

**Here we finally get to see most of Team RWBY and hear 106.9 The Beacon 'Hallelujah' So without further ado let's hop right on in to the Vytal Wasteland!**

**The Remnant of RWBY**

Chapter 3: Schnee Caravans

Entering the Agricultural District, Jaune was met with the sight of large fields of corn and other produce and strange two headed cows. Velvet looked about, positively brimming with fascination at how people sustained their colonies on the surface. She quickly ran off to talk to other scientists with her friend who shared her fascination, while her other comrades went off to look at the other workings of the area. Jaune went over to Velvet, motioning for Pyrrha to wait for him at the edge of the district. "Hey Vel, I'm going to head on to the Commercial District, so if you want to stay here that's fine, just meet us at Beacon later." He said with concern.

"Of course," She added, ignoring him slightly, "I'll meet you there later, I'm just intrigued as to the extent of the mutations."

He nodded and walked off to join Pyrrha who kept a pretty quick pace towards the gate. She pointed to the gate to his left that was made of sheet metal and had sharp spikes on the top, "That leads down into The Pitt, so I'd advise not going in there, The Brotherhood won't even send Knights down there. Paladins and Sergeants are the only ones who can patrol down there alongside a few NVR Rangers." As she said this, a man in black armor, jeans, and a duster came out of the gate. He wore a black helmet with glowing red eyes and he carried a large coffin on his shoulder. "That's one of their Rangers now; that one specifically earned his Veteran status, though I heard he was a special case. They call him the Undertaker, son of Major Stephen Cross of First Recon. Don't make him mad, he's one of the few men they let into the Pitt alone." She added as Jaune gulped.

He began walking their way and by the time they reached the gate, he was there as well. They ignored him, and turned to Pyrrha, "ID please."

She flashed her Brotherhood tags and they turned to Jaune, "ID please."

"He's with me." Pyrrha added, but they seemed unimpressed.

"Tough time, what with Legion spies being everywhere. So I'll say it again, ID please!" The guard shouted at Jaune.

This time the Undertaker stepped in front of Jaune, "He's with me. Now move along." The guard stammered before opening the gate and hurrying out of the Ranger's way.

"Thank you!" Jaune called as they hurried through the gate and into the Residential district.

"Don't mention it, hurry up and get registered." He said as he walked of calmly. They quickly moved through the streets with the still-standing buildings to a small shop that said, "Dusk Till Dawn Registers Office." Behind the counter sat an old man who was typing away on a typewriter before he looked up at them and smiled.

"Old 74, haven't seen a jumpsuit like that in a very long time." He said, "So I take it you want to be registered young man?"

"Yes, I'm told I need an NVR ID in order to get around, so I thought it best to get one while I'm here." He said.

"Alright, fill out this form and then we will take your picture." He sat down and began to write the information across the simple black lines, and when he was finished he handed it to the old man who made him stand still as the picture was taken and the ID was typed up and then laminated with the picture on it. "There you go, it'll get you through any checkpoint you are authorized for. As you gain privileges your ID will gain tags that will let you into new areas. For now you are allowed into the Commercial District and out of the city and into Freeside. Your Brotherhood friend should get you into Beacon no problem, just head to the North Gate and show your ID and you'll get into the Commercial District."

They left and went to the gate, Jaune showed his ID with pride and they let him and Pyrrha in and on the other side was a smiling Lie Ren, "Welcome to the Commercial District!" He cried with open arms as he gave them both a pat on the shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you the way to the Schnee Caravans headquarters." He said as he led them through the city to a large building with a crystal on top of it. Out front stood two people wearing patches that had the same crystal on them, one wore a red shirt and a black jacket with frilly sleeves, she had a red and black skirt and wore a red cloak. She had black hair with red tips and silver eyes and black leather boots. On her head she wore a red 1st Recon beret and had a large weapon that she kept on her tailbone. Her companion had flowing blonde hair and a set of aviator's glasses. She had a short sleeved aviator's jacket and short black shorts accompanied by a half skirt. She wore brown leather boots and bore two gauntlets on each hand.

"Yang, Ruby, it's always good to see you." Ren said as he waved kindly towards them.

The blonde one, Yang, smiled, "Always nice of you to bring in new business, it just means that Ruby and I get a raise because we suggested that Weiss let you send travelers our way and she didn't think it was a good idea."

Ruby smiled, "We call it our 'We-told-you-so' bonus!" She waved at Jaune, "Hello, I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang! We're bodyguards and couriers for the Schnee Caravans New Vale Office, if Ren brought you here I assume you're here to see Weiss." She said tilting her head.

"Um yes, we are can you show us in?" Jaune asked.

Ruby smiled, "Of course, wait in the waiting room and she'll speak with you shortly."

They entered the waiting room to the sound of music as the radio at the front desk was playing, "And that was Red like Roses by the lovely Jeff and Casey Lee Williams, and as usual I'm your friendly neighborhood disc jockey Bartholomew Oobleck! Up next is the Ozpin hour with our benevolent manager Ozpin! He'll be giving you all the good news on all your favorite news! But first let's hear some Gold!" The song began and Jaune sat patiently in the waiting room next to Pyrrha as he eyed the receptionist. The man wore a black dress shirt and a white vest, with white pants and black dress shoes. He had a bronze brown eye and had short black hair and an eye-patch.

"Deverou send in my next appointment please!" Weiss called to her front desk man. He smiled and showed them in to Weiss' office. The woman in question had white hair tied in a side ponytail and piercing crystal eyes. She wore a sky blue suit jacket and a white dress shirt with a red tie. She stood and revealed her light blue skirt and white heels. "Hello there, I am Weiss Schnee of Schnee Caravans and I have heard that you are in need of something I may have?" She asked curtly before sitting down, and waiting for them, "What are you doing, sit!" She yelled and he and Pyrrha hurried to take a seat in front of her desk.

"Um, well," He began before she raised a hand.

"Please do not start a sentence with um, it is just rude." She said before motioning him to continue.

"I was told your caravan is one of the few that has such a vast quantity of Dust Tech and Old World Tech." He said.

"We are the only ones with such a quantity, others may vend it, but we are the only caravan with the quantity and quality of our items." She said raising an eyebrow, "Schnee Caravans prides itself on it's quality of business."

"Yes, well I am in the need of a replacement part for our Vault's door as well as a water chip." He said as he tapped the desk gently, "Our Vault's door is broken and has been left open, and our water chip is malfunctioning."

"I see, 73 correct?" She asked rhetorically, "Yes I see, we have requested from the Brotherhood that they check the nearby Vault-Tec headquarters to the east, but our requests haven't gone through yet. Without knowing what your Vault was supposed to be issued we can't repair it, and we don't usually carry such parts so my father had been meaning to occupy the factory with some men so we can have access to the parts and Dust materials there, but we're currently spread thin trying to provide a service to the whole of Vytal. So if you want your part I suggest heading out to those headquarters and checking the records or stockrooms to see if you can find anything on your part."

He lowered his head and she simply looked at him, "However, I heard of a man in Freeside who can acquire anything you need but charges a very hefty price. Look for the Devil's Due and you'll find him there. Not much is known about him, but he goes by the street name Bloody Knives. Rumor has it he actually grew up in the Pitt."

Jaune nodded and looked to Pyrrha who stood with him and headed towards the exit with him. "So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"We're going to go meet this guy and see what he knows about the Vault-Tec Headquarters. Then we're going to find a way to get those replacement parts." He said as he opened the door into the sunlight. "So I guess we're going to Freeside."

**My OC's finally make their appearance, and I gotta say I'm pleased with what I did with them. Now I just need to find more and make a vast and intricate story.**


	5. The Man Called Bloody Knives

**After a week long hiatus, I'm back to deliver the next installment of Jaune's adventures in the Vytal Wasteland. With their journey into Freeside, they will meet one of the deadliest men in New Vale, and make a pact to save the Vault.**

**The Remnant of RWBY**

Chapter 4: The Man Called Bloody Knives

Jaune and Pyrrha made their way through the Commercial District towards Freeside, "So what can you tell me about this Bloody Knives guy?" Jaune asked, a bit unsure of what to expect.

Pyrrha's gaze was very serious, "Not much is known about him, but from what I hear he was born in the Pitt and was the only one to scale the walls and make it out into Freeside. He rolled with the Kings for a while, before leaving and becoming a mercenary. Some say he can manipulate his blood and use it however he wishes." Jaune gulped, and Pyrrha tried to reassure him, "It's probably due to his aura, not many people know how to tap into it these days and those that do are either the Brotherhood of Steel or Enclave. There are a few select people who can either naturally tap into it or can draw on it with enough training. Ren and Nora are two examples of people who can."

"So what is aura exactly?" Jaune asked.

"It's the outward manifestation of our souls, our power. Power Armor runs off of it, boosting one's physical abilities and our semblance is something unique to each person's aura." She said. "I'm surprised that living in a Vault you didn't already have yours activated, considering the amount of Old World Tech most Vaults contain."

"Um, no. I never really heard about it till you mentioned it." Jaune said as he scratched his head in embarrassment. They reached the gate and flashed their ID, Jaune quickly getting a look at the disrepair of Freeside. Men in leather jackets and greased up hair walked the streets like they owned the place, while other people in ruddy rags inhabited the street trying to sell cooked rat meat of beg for caps.

"I forgot to ask, what are these caps everybody keeps talking about?" Jaune asked.

"Caps are the currency of the wastes, taken from bottles of Nuka-Cola or Mon-Tea. Most of the alcoholic beverages around the wastes have caps too, but no one will use them as currency. There are many other things out here like Sunset Sarsaparilla and Burnie Beer; you can get caps off of." She said.

"But I thought you said alcohol was a no go?" He asked.

"Burnie Beer is just a mixture of Nuka-Cola and Sunset Sarsaparilla made from a brief merger the two companies had before the war. It's not bad, but no one usually finishes them so you'll find almost finished bottles of it everywhere." She said, "It's kind of gross."

He nodded as they continued to walk closing in on the Devil's Due, a large bar with a neon woman with horns and a tail flaunting her body. As they closed in they heard a scuffle inside and a heated argument before a man in a patchy coat flew through the window and scurried away from the bar. He was followed by two men in combat armor and a man in a fine suit. The barkeep opened the door watching them run and turned to Pyrrha and Juane motioning them in. They entered and took a seat at the bar waiting patiently for a server, "What can I get ya?" A blonde man with a monkey tail and an open shirt asked as he cleaned a mug.

Pyrrha smiled at him, "Hello Sun, I will have my usual, and Jaune what would you like?"

"I think I'll take a Burnie Beer please." He said with a smile. Sun looked at him skeptically.

"Okay, but you better drink the whole thing; I don't like cleaning up extra trash." He said as he went about fixing their drinks. He reached beneath the counter and handed Jaune a Burnie Beer before heading in the back and fixing Pyrrha's drink. He came back with a ceramic Ursa mug that was filled to the brim with a nice caramel colored liquid. It had a tiny sword through some cherries and a little crystal floated in the drink.

"What the hell is that?" Jaune asked as he raised the bottle to his lips and began to chug it.

"Sun's special concoction, he'll only make it for a few select people and it's delicious. It's called a Mogar." She said as she drank deeply of her mug, crunching the candy crystal and eating the cherries when she was done with the beverage.

Jaune finished his Burnie Beer to Sun's surprise and asked a question, "What's in a Mogar?"

"Secret family recipe, I can't divulge that information." He said as he took the bottle off the bar and put it in the trash. A man stood from the back and walked towards the jukebox, drawing Jaune's attention. The man wore a set of black combat boots and jeans, with a bandana wrapped around his left calf and had a knee guard on his right knee. He had a red hoodie he wore, with the right sleeve torn off, and wore a black combat armor chest plate and a bracer on his right arm. He had black fingerless gloves and two swords, one on his back, and the other mounted on his tailbone. At his side was a black revolver. He put his money in the jukebox and a record began to play he'd never heard before.

"Getting born in the state Mississippi, poppa was a copper, and momma was a hippie." It played to a nice percussion back beat and slow strumming guitar and bass.

He sat back down and tapped his foot to the music. "Dani California." Sun said, "Get ready, something's about to go down."

Jaune didn't understand what Sun was saying until the men who had run out barged in with more men. These men wore the same combat armor but they carried Dust Plasma Rifles, "You think you can fuck with a representative of the Van Graff's and live asshole?" The man in the suit said before a bullet hole appeared in his head, the man at the back holding the smoking gun and had already drawn back the hammer for another shot.

"Speak up, I can't hear you." The man said. The Van Graff's thugs charged their weapons as Pyrrha got ready to intervene, Sun fired of his gun. They turned to face him, where he had four lever-action shotguns in pairs of two chained together like nunchaku.

"No shooting the place up or I'll have you thrown out!" He yelled, but they didn't listen as they charge their weapons. The man in the booth stood rapidly, running towards the nearest thug as he drew his blades, a saber and a chainsaw sword. He jumped into the fray and struck down two thugs almost instantly, taking the rifles from the dead ones and unloading them into the two more thugs. The remaining three lowered their guns to him and he drew his revolver unloading the last of it into them in an attempt to kill them. One only took a hit in the shoulder and he gripped the man by the throat squeezing tightly until the man's neck cracked and he slumped to the floor. Sun lowered his guns and Pyrrha eased up taking her hand off the hilt of her sword, but Jaune stood there in shock of the brutality of this Wasteland and the man before him. Killing other people or Faunus was an idea that was foreign to him, but to see it happen before him he swore he was going to be sick. He turned to the side and vomited profusely as Sun sighed, "Now I gotta clean all this shit up, thanks a lot Knives."

The man took off his hood, his pitch black shaggy hair and crimson slit eyes standing out. "Whatever, Sun, those assholes had it coming. So who the fuck are you two?"

Pyrrha stood and bowed, "I am Pyrrha Nikos, Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel, and this is Jaune of Vault 73 and we were wondering if we can get your assistance?"

He slouched back, "What's in it for me?" He asked crossing his arms.

"60% of whatever we find, with exception of the parts we need to fix the Vault he's from. We heard you can get us into Vault-Tec to get what we need?" Pyrrha finished.

"Well you heard right, I can get you in, and 60% ain't bad there Knight, I can tell you've negotiated before." He walked up and shook her hand, "You've got yourself a deal."

**And so that's that, review, read, follow, and favorite.**


	6. Without Hope

**A nice, extra long chapter with the introduction of Blake and a special fan-OC as my way of saying sorry for the wait. ^^; I do however have a very good reason as to why I haven't been writing recently, and that is because I have been picking up extra shifts at work and using my few days off to prepare for RTX by gathering profit and making my Jaune Arc cosplay! And yes I do plan on trying to make a Jaune Arc/ Fallout cosplay later in the year. It's been a long few weeks of work and I have almost made enough to pay for the hotels and gas money I just need to get more for a good video camera. I wish you peeps the best, now enjoy!**

**The Remnant of RWBY**

Chapter 5: Without Hope

Jaune left the bar with Pyrrha as Knives told them the route to Vault-Tec was going to be exceptionally dangerous and that Jaune might want to be better armed for conflict. Pyrrha thought it'd be better to go back to Schnee Caravans to gear up so they returned to the commercial district to gather weapons for their trip. It wasn't long before they arrived, being greeted by Ruby and Yang again, "Well, well, well didn't think we'd see you so soon!" The young girl beamed.

"I didn't think so either, but I need some new equipment in order to survive out there or so they say." Jaune said with a chuckle.

"Well it never hurts to be prepared, but if you just want some upgrades I'd say to go see Deverou, he carries the majority of our better equipment." Yang said as she ushered him through the threshold to meet the man. Once again, he sat at the desk intently listening to Beacon radio as the new DJ spoke.

"Peter, my lad, you must have confidence. Not ready your aim and bring down that Giant Deathstalker!" An older man called through the transceiver.

"I shall Sir Dashwood!" A burly voice called followed by a bang, "It didn't work, the beast is still charging!" He cried as more gunfire was heard.

"Fear not my boy, we'll take things from here! Come Argyle we must dispatch the beast ourselves!" The heroic older voice called.

"Alright, boss. I'll show that beast the strength of the Viper Palm! Hiiyea!" A more gravelly voice spoke before a smack was heard followed by a ghastly shriek.

"That's the stuff Argyle! Now stand back old chum, as this dynamite will seal this creature's fate!" He spoke with confidence, "Now tune in next week for another installment of Peter Port's Adventures with me, Herbert Daring Dashwood and my stalwart Ghoul man-servant Argyle!"

The burly voice took over once more, "And now on to Glynda Goodwitch with the weather!"

Deverou looked up at them and finally spoke, his voice carrying a smooth accent, "I see you are here to upgrade your gear? I know Ren carries quality items, but that metal armor has obviously seen better days, I can practically poke it and the rust will rain off that thing. Let's get you some upgrades for the sword and shield as well." He stood and moved to them quickly as he slashed the leather bindings on the armor with a switchblade and picked it up quickly moving to their store room and gathering what he needed motioning for Jaune to follow. He followed the man into the workshop and was amazed at the tools he saw here; precision laser cutting table, a fully functioning Dust Forge, and a Plasma Welder. He quickly went about gathering pieces of sturdy steel and cutting and shaping them with blinding speed and accuracy, his single eye a flurry of movement and his hands shaped the metal like a sculptor used clay. He quickly produced a chest piece and back plate linked with two flange pieces. He gave Jaune two shoulder guards as well as a bracer for his right arm. Jaune looked to his left that had the Pip-Boy and to his right, as he now looked and felt like a Wasteland warrior. Deverou gave him a set of greaves and black combat boots as well as a knee guard for his right knee. He then went to work on Jaune's sword and shield, removing the hilt and taking a look at the blade. He narrowly chiseled down the channel of the blade trying to preserve it's structural integrity as he took out the handle of the blade and put in a Dust filter. "This'll run Dust through it so you can channel Fire, Lightning, Ice, etc. down your sword so it'll boost it's offensive capability." He said eyeing the blade with a great deal of interest, "It's a nice piece of craftsmanship, if you want I can modify the blade further with some of our higher quality metal, but it'll cost you." He said as he leaned back.

"I'm already short on caps as is so I'm kind of going off Knight Nikos' generosity." Jaune said as he scratched his head with a nervous chuckle. "So I'll have to say no for now."

"Alright, but just for the lady I'll install a power armor shield prototype into your shield so it'll project your aura through it and give you a greater range of protection." He said with a smile.

"I can't use my aura." Jaune stated back sheepishly.

"Oh," Deverou replied with shock, before reverting to his smiling salesman routine, "Well I'll install it anyway as a courtesy and I'm sure Knight Nikos will help you on the aura part along your travels."

When he was done, he gave Jaune a few vials of Dust as a courtesy and charged about 650 caps for installation. Although Pyrrha paid it, she seemed a little angry, "I cannot believe he would not cut me a discount, or at least take the cost of the armor you gave them out of the cost for your armor. This headquarters better have what we're looking for or Knives' head will be the first to roll."

He still felt that twist in his gut when he thought about killing another human being and felt like he was going to vomit again. However, he kept walking and they soon met their partner in crime at the exit of the city from the commercial district, but he was with another man. "Bout damn time you all got here! I got tired of waiting." He said as he finished what looked like beef jerky. "Let's hurry this along, we're moving through Forever Fall which has a slight amount of Legion hold, nothing more than shitty raiding parties and a few Grim but nothing terribly bad. This is my buddy Robin Woode, he runs a Gun Runners stand out of the commercial district and he saw this tour of Vault-Tec as a good opportunity to score some parts for his bosses and some Protectron electronics for his own personal needs."

The man in question had black hair with green shading down his hair going from a bright lime green at the tip, to forest green in the middle. He wore an eye-patch and black duster with forest green fringe. At his hip were two kukri's and on his back was a quiver. Jaune assumed that the kukri's would attach together to form a bow of some kind. "We should get going, we wouldn't want to be in Forever Fall come nightfall." He said as he gestured towards the gate.

"Yeah, yeah," Knives said as he walked through the threshold with the others close behind him. Jaune stepped out immediately into a forest of dead trees whose once beautiful bark had become stained with scorch marks and red splotches of what he assumed was blood. They set out through the horrid place at a slow pace, to make sure they weren't picked up by any Grim or Legion. It wasn't hard to spot the Grim through the trees, but the Legion would be a whole other matter. "Hey, I heard Legion has been hunting one of their own recently." Knives said with a grin as he turned to Pyrrha and continued to walk backwards with his hands on his head.

"Oh, really? Shouldn't you be focusing on what's in front of you?" She asked with a cocky gaze.

"Nah, that's what my buddy with the eye-patch is for. Don't let him fool you, he's got pretty good eyesight." Knives said as he walked casually through the forest, "Yeah they call her the Cheshire, she's supposed to be this great assassin, trained by Centurion Taurus himself. She's apparently the best assassin in the Legion."

Jaune heard what he was saying but for the most part tried to block it out, the idea of people still fighting and killing each other after this great war that had leveled cities and slaughtered millions meant nothing to these people; war never changes. As he was lost in thought, he had not noticed Pyrrha yelling at him, as he bumped into a strange girl. She threw him to the ground and put a blade to his throat and he stayed where he was, absolutely petrified with fear. She had wild yellow slit eyes and long black hair, with a set of small cat ears. She wore a tight leather chest piece and shoulder guards, with a set of tight shorts and long Legionnaire sandals. He analyzed the blade, and it was a black katana with a gun as the handle, and a long ribbon flowing from it. She had a long black rectangular sheath on her tailbone, and a mask hanging from her waist. "Don't move, or I'll kill him!" She cried, standing and bringing him up as a shield in front of her.

Knives looked at Robin and they kept walking, "I'm serious, I'll do it!"

"Go ahead," Knives said, "I'm already out of the city on my way to Vault-Tec, and the wastes are dangerous. I consider it acceptable losses." He said callously as he walked up to her before quickly punching her in the face. She stumbled back and Jaune ran towards Robin and Pyrrha as Knives grinned and drew his saber. "Come on darlin, let's dance!"

"She's over there!" A group of men in leather and metal armor called as they ran in their direction. They wore leather skirts and metal helmets with either feathers of red fringe.

"Shit!" She cried as she wheeled to run before finding herself looking down the cold steel revolver of Knives.

"You might wanna duck sweetness." He said as she dropped to the floor and his first bullet ripped clean through the soldier's face plate. The Legionnaires were ruthless however as they quickly closed the distance as one dropped into the kneeling position and opened fire with a 10mm SMG and the other's charged forward with their machetes drawn. One leapt forward and clashed with Knives as he forced the mercenary back with the sheer ferocity of his attacks. The other ran for Blake so she flipped back and readied herself as they danced, their blades blurs of movement as they clashed with a loud clang. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Robin took cover from the Legionnaire with the gun, as Pyrrha switched to rifle mode and kept peeking around to try and get a clean shot. She looked at Robin who had drawn a kukri, and shifted it to look like a boomerang, and he nodded at her. He threw it, and it hit the Legionnaire's SMG, knocking it wide enough for Pyrrha to take her shot, landing five good hits center mass. She quickly readjusted to Knives' opponent and fired, distracting him enough for the mercenary to ran his forehead into the bridge of the man's nose and as he cried out, Knives split his head from his body. Robin grabbed both his kukri and ran out with Pyrrha and Jaune who had their swords and shields drawn and they surrounded the Cheshire and the Legionnaire with Knives. He knocked her to the ground and took stock of his opponents before raising his blade high into the air to strike her.

"For Caesar!" He screamed as he brought it down with a thud against Jaune's shield. The boy screamed as he drove his blade into the man's chest and drove him back into a tree. Jaune was looking down because he was afraid, but the sight he saw when he looked up horrified him more. He would never forget his first kill, the man's glazing eyes rolling back into his skull as the blood dribbled from his mouth as he wheezed his last breaths. The sword pierced cleanly through his heart, the blood flowing down his blade in small bursts as the heart pumped slowly to it's end. It seeped over his hands and he released the blade backing away in fright of the blood on his hands, he tried to get it off, but it only smeared more across his hands. His eyes grew wide and his breathing frantic as all he could see was the blood on his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he lashed out, only for his hand to strike Pyrrha's face. It left a mark, but she shed no tears as she looked at him with strong eyes.

"I know it is hard to take a life Jaune. Especially in your case, where you were never put in this situation, but if you had not done it Cheshire would be dead. You saved her life Jaune, don't ever forget. It is hard, but sometimes you must take a life to preserve another." She said.

"There must have been another way, a way that everyone could have come out alive." He said vacantly.

Knives approached him this time, "People die Jaune, it's all up to them when and where it happens. He chose to keep fighting when he could have surrendered, and so he dug his grave. Now come on, let's keep moving."

It was long the next few hours as they all moved in silence, Cheshire joining them out of the security in greater numbers. Jaune trudged along behind the rest, vacantly staring at the ground beneath him. "Excuse me?" a feminine voice called beside him. He looked up to see Cheshire looking at him with concerned eyes, "I wanted to thank you, I know that's the last thing you want to hear but," She paused biting her lip, "if you hadn't saved me, I would not be here right now. So thanks."

Strangely enough it did make Jaune feel better, "I'm Jaune."

"Blake, but most people call me Cheshire." She said with a slight smile.

"Well Blake," He replied with a smile, "We shouldn't be too far from our destination now."

Another two hours of walking and they arrived at a cliff overlooking a railroad, across the ways was a large building in the canyon below with a large cog on the top of it. The building stood proud in the midst of all this chaos, a monument to the decaying old world. "Welcome to Vault-Tec." Knives said, "The decaying relic of the old world."

**Ouch, Jaune's first kill. It's gonna be hard on the guy from the Vault who had never once dreamed of hurting another. What will Vault-Tec hold? Will Jaune find what he's looking for? Probably not all of it seeing as I have a damn story to write, but hey that's the fun of it! Tune in for more, and as always read, review and follow/favorite!**


	7. The Enclave

**Well here we are again, as we investigate Vault-Tec! When we last left off, Jaune had made his first kill, but will he make more? What is Pyrrha's motivation to help him this far? Will they succeed? Find out now! Special thanks to my buddy, KyleMcBride101 who let me use his character Carren Rhodes for the head of the Enclave. Go read his fanfiction, The Legend of the Black Lightning.**

**The Remnant of RWBY**

Chapter 6: The Enclave

Jaune and his party worked their way slowly down the cliffs, trying to make sure they didn't disturb anything and get some monsters attention. They arrived at the hulking relic, and Jaune immediately set off at a good stride to reach the facility, not noticing the roving patrols.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled as she threw her javelin and impaled the Protectron that was about to open fire on him. He turned to face the other one, which was quickly downed from one of Robin's arrows, the Protectrons servos spitted on the end of the arrow.

"You need to be careful kid," Knives said, his usual laid back gaze now sharpened and vicious, "These kinds of places are very dangerous so we'll want to keep on our guard."

They walked through the front door, after Robin knelt down to pick the lock and it popped open with a swift click. They pushed the heavy rusted doors open with a grinding noise, and before they noticed it, the door hit a thing metal wire. "Tripwire!" Pyrrha yelled as she pushed everyone back and readied her shield to take the blow. Instead a large blaring alarm went off, and Blake clutched her ears tightly.

"Shit, this place is rigged!" Knives yelled as he shoved Jaune forward, "Move it! We gotta shut that alarm off and get ready for whoever comes knocking!" Blake ran past them to the main console and sat down, but still had her hands over her ears. Robin ran over and disarmed the exploding trap on the computer and covered her ears as she went about typing in a flurry across the keyboard. Pyrrha stood at the ready in the middle of the entrance, her rifle leveled with a full vantage point over each door except the one to her back. Knives and Jaune worked to slide it closed, and they grabbed a few metal rods they slid through the entrance so it would stay closed. "Knight!" Knives yelled as he and Jaune took over watching the middle as she used her power armor to bend the bars in a loop so the door would stay shut.

A Mr. Handy burst through the door to their left, but it looked different to Jaune. It leveled a Dust Plasma launcher, and Knives rushed it, his chainsaw blade at the ready as he tore it's launcher off. It turned it's flamethrower, and he hacked that off as well before stabbing it through the head. Another drone burst through the door as a Protectron entered Knives' door. Jaune rushed it and bashed it with his shield before activating his Fire Dust, and the blade in his hand rippled with flame. He stabbed it through it's main processor and it spasmed and sparked before shutting down and falling down. He turned, and Pyrrha had her gun leveled at him, so he dropped to the floor, as she unloaded the gun into the large sentry bot behind him. It began rotating it's Gatling Laser, so Jaune sliced clean through the barrel and stabbed it in it's abdomen. It swiveled towards him, and in an instant, Knives was on top of it, as his sword cleaved it clean in half. "You're getting better kid!" He said with a grin before the alarm stopped. Blake stood up with a sigh of relief.

"It's disarmed." She said as she walked over to the trip wire, which was rigged to a small pulse generator. "Whoever made this was sophisticated. Most raiders or Legionnaires will use a shotgun or grenades to trip you up, not the building's security. We may want to hurry, because I'm betting the computer informed them of our presence."

Pyrrha seemed generally worried, "We must hurry. The items we're looking for should be in maintenance, but I need Blake's help getting into the central control room. If we can get there we should be able to switch the Protectron's to our side." She said with confidence.

"Alright then, we're splitting up!" Knives said, "Jaune, let's hurry. I want to grab what I can and get out. Robin, scrounge up the Dust and electronics from those robots and let's haul ass!"

Jaune followed Knives down the hallway as they entered an office center full of cubicles. The sign maintenance was faded, but it pointed to their left. They continued down the hallway as Knives and Robin grabbed things they found interesting, loose caps, computer parts, bullets, Dust, and guns. There wasn't a lot to this place, there was so little that after clearing out the offices, each of their packs was half full. They arrived at the maintenance sector which had been barely touched, but it was hard to see what they needed. Jaune looked through the room to try and find the parts that looked similar to his own, but he couldn't find any of them. The only things that seemed to be in here were a few gears and broken down Mr. Handy's. "Looks like this place has been picked clean, hold on now." Knives said as he moved a Mr. Handy aside to see a strange mark that looked like an E surrounded by stars. "Son of a bitch! We need to get out of here now!" He yelled before a loud boom resonated from the front door. "Damn, it's too late. Robin help him find what he's looking for, I'm going to deal with this."

"You're not taking power armored goons with high tech weaponry." Robin said, "We're just going to find what we need and the hell out of dodge." The room became a frenzy as they searched through bins of parts and feverishly hoped they'd make it in time. Jaune got lucky however, and found the motor he was looking for.

"Got it! I can't see the water chip but with this we can close the Vault!" He cried.

"What was that?" They heard a muffled, almost electronic voice say.

"Bail!" Knives said as they grabbed their gear and took off at a breakneck pace. "Where's the control center!?"

"Up ahead and on the right!" Robin yelled, as they entered the cafeteria to cross over, finding Pyrrha sanding guard over the door. "We need to go!" Robin cried.

"Blake is still working on it!" She responded readying herself for battle.

"We don't have time for this, the kid got what he came for so we're leaving." Knives responded.

"I'm not leaving without that data!" Pyrrha yelled as she stomped her foot.

"Correction, none of you are leaving." The man said behind them. They turned around to see a man in a white and grey uniform with an officer's cap on his head, in his hand a Dust Plasma pistol. At his side were two Enclave power armor soldiers, and behind him was a third in a strange armor with electric nodes on it.

"Great, tactical strike squad." Knives said, turning to Robin, "I say we let Pyrrha handle this and just bail." A plasma bolt from the officer struck him in the chest, the sound of searing flesh could be heard through the room as he roared in pain. Robin wheeled around and drew his kukri's as he rushed a soldier and the man raised his plasma rifle, but not in time to deflect the attack, as the blades bounced harmlessly off the armor, but the rifle skidded away. Knives rose slowly, his eyes full of rage, as a red shine began to surround his body.

"An aura user!?" The captain cried, before tendrils of blood shot out and impaled one of the soldiers and ripped him apart. Knives roared with sheer wrath and bloodlust as he charged at the captain who kept firing away as he cried in fear, the tendrils sizzling and turning into a blackish red mist with each strike. The captain threw up his aura and made a shield as Knives struck, the blood bouncing off harmlessly, the blades however did not. Knives stabbed him with the chainsaw blade and tore the man apart, as Robin jammed his kukri's into the weak points of the armored soldier, his blood spraying everywhere. The soldier in the diode armor readied to fight, but Blake was on him in a second. She came out of nowhere flipping around him, moving so fast it seemed like there were two of her. The soldier was quickly done in and Knives took it upon himself to steal their weapons.

He panted heavily as he gripped his chest, "Let's get out of here." He said, as Robin tossed him a Stimpak that he jammed into his abdomen, with a cool whoosh he sighed in relief. "It'll take a while to heal, but I should be good for the trip back." He stopped for a second before grabbing a vault jumpsuit and tossed it to Blake. "Put this on, they won't let an ex-Legionnaire into New Vale."

"Who said I was going with you?" She replied.

"Got a better place to be?" He asked in a cocky manner.

She huffed and went off into a side room to change while they waited. When she emerged they set out again, Blake's armor stored away in a small rucksack. They arrived at the gate, and the guard eyed them over, "New Vault kid? What is that, 76? Whatever, get in and get registered." They quickly stopped by the register's office and got her an ID before Robin parted ways taking his share with him to his shop. Knives followed them to Schnee caravans, saying he had a history there. Upon getting past the jovial guards Ruby and Yang, they walked in to greet Deverou.

"Knives." He said curtly.

"Got some more Dust for you buddy! Along with some nice pieces." He grinned emptying all the Dust vials and Plasma weapons on the table, "It's Enclave stuff." He grinned.

Deverou grinned as well with a mischievous look in his eyes, "Fuck em."

"Right in the arse." Knives said mocking Deverou, "Now we got our boy here some parts for his Vault. So I'm gonna go my way and take my caps for the road." Deverou handed him a bag of caps and he winked at Blake. "Come on, drinks on me." She left with him and they no doubt went to Freeside.

Pyrrha smiled at him, "Let's go to Beacon so I can report to my higher ups, then we'll get your Vault repaired."

He followed her to the edge of the commercial district where there were railcars on an automated track like a ski-lift. They rode it to the top as Jaune tuned in once more to Beacon radio the whole way up. At the front they were greeted by men in power armor, "We'll take you to see Elder Lyons now." They followed the men to an older gentleman with a large bushy beard.

"Hello Knight Nikos, have you completed the task for which you were asked by the scribes?" He asked.

"I have sir, I found the hidden Vault 73 and the inhabitants did not suffer any abnormalities. Then I have retrieved the core from the Vault-Tec central computer with Vault locations and special items stored within." She handed it to a woman in a red robe and looked at the Elder.

"For a young Knight you have done well. You have far proceeded my expectation, Paladin Nikos." He said with a smile.

She kneeled in honor, but Jaune left. "Jaune where are you going!?"

"You used me!" He cried. "I thought you were helping me out of the kindness of your heart but this was just career advancement to you! I'm going back to my Vault, and we're going to close our doors and forget about all of you!" He stormed away, putting the Wasteland to his back, and the people he met in the back of his mind. He needed to find Velvet, it was time to go home.

_Vacuo_

"Sir, our scouting parties reported on the incident at Vault Tec." A man in a lab coat said to the President of the Enclave.

"And?" He replied.

"You were right as always to install cameras in the building, because we saw what happened. Scouting party confirmed that our squad was killed and the central computer had been dumped of information, we took stock of the items and a Vault Motor was missing." He replied.

"And?" He asked, even angrier.

"Well sir, one of the perpetrators wore a Vault 73 Jumpsuit. What are your orders?" He asked.

"Find the Vault and quarantine it, I want this hero to return to a graveyard and then we'll dig him a grave." He said as he stood and clasped his arms behind his back looking out the window.

"As you wish, President Carren Rhodes." The man replied as he made the call for the advanced strike team.

**What will happen to Jaune's home? Will his adventures in the Wasteland come to a premature end? What will happen to Pyrrha? All this and more, next time!**


End file.
